mytribefandomcom-20200213-history
Wonders
Wonders 6 wonders were introduced on March 1, 2011, and require Architecture and Masonry (Basic, Level 2, and Level 3 were introduced under Science). Note: Masonry (any level) is not required to build the first two wonders (the Alchemist's Tome and the Winged Herald). The text that follows was copy/pasted from the My Tribe official forum on Facebook: discussion on Mytribe forum with new addtions. Wonders are obtained in a few different ways. They start out as a recipe that you earn, and there are six total that you will be able to construct from the recipes. Each Wonder will require a different set of resources to build. You can find what resources you need by locating the recipe in your Supplies and looking at the details. How do I obtain recipes for Wonders? First Wonder: The first Wonder receipt is obtained as a reward when the “Sail to a New Island” quest has been completed. If you have already completed this quest, then you will automatically have the recipe. Second Wonder: The recipe for the second Wonder is earned when you complete the first Wonder. Additional Wonders: The next four recipes can be found in crates. What resources do I need to build Wonders? Wonders require the same resources you have used throughout the game, along with some new ones. These elements can be collected the same way as feathers: every 24 hours or collected on the islands of friends. Every island has its own unique resource, so you will have to travel to islands (i.e.e visit friends) to collect all the different types of resources. These resources are as follows: Note: Each island has a set resource (i.e. lead, platinum, copper, mercury, silver, or phosphorous); it will not change day to day. As a convenience for your visitors, you can append the resource name or chemical symbol to your island's name, e.g. "Black Island" -> "Black Island-Mercury" or "Black Island-Hg". Another resource is the lodestone , which is a rare reward for recycling items, or you can buy it at the pearl shop. There is also a new resource called Sundust, which can only be earned by playing mini-games. Each of these items can be purchased in the Pearl shop if you would like to obtain them more quickly. Note: It is much cheaper to convert pearls into tickets and then play the mini-games (you are guaranteed to win at least one sundust for each play, even if you score no points) than to buy sundusts directly. Can Wonders be upgraded? Yes, you will have the ability to upgrade wonders. These upgrades will require different resources. Note: As Wonders are useless until they are fully upgraded, upgrading them is mandatory. What happens once the Wonders are completed? Once a Wonder is completed and fully upgraded, there will be certain rewards, but those will have to be a surprise! (unless you read further ;) Do wonders follow us when we sail to another island? No: you have to rebuild them on the new island. Note: Make sure that you build wonders which have an all-island scope (i.e will work on all your islands) on islands you don't plan to leave. ;) Do we keep the benefit of a wonder if we demolish it? Wonders are nice looking but take up a lot of room. But if you demolish a completed wonder you'll lose its associated benefit, in contrast to mysteries (you keep the benefit of a solved mystery, even when no island of your current islands has it anymore). Note: If you have a wonder on a island, and the whole tribe leaves this island, you'll lose the wonder too. Exception: If you use the tome, those new hair/skin colors remain no matter what until/unless you change them. Wonders' Descriptions Common features *All wonders come as recipes, whether in crates -- or barrels, although their quality is common -- or as reward for 2 quests ("sail to another island' and "complete a wonder".) *All wonders are to be built on grass, except the Brazen Scout (sand only) *All wonders require wood, various basic raw resources (e.g. straw, feather, cotton, dye, berry, ...), special elements (e.g. lead, platinum, ...), gems and lodestones, sundust (mini-games reward or bought at the store), and architecture and/or masonry technologies to be built. *Wonders need to be fully upgraded to benefit your tribe. There are 12 levels, and each level needs more and more resources and time (many hours for the last levels.) *All wonders except for Alchemist's Tome and Brazen Scout, once completed, will benefit all of your islands. Those wonders only need to be built once on an island you don't plan to have your tribe leave. However, the Tome and the Scout need to be built on each island where you want to use them. *Each wonder is associated with one special element (e.g. the Tome is associated with Lead). You may want to build a wonder on an island which has the matching element for the wonder, as building the wonder will use a great quantity of this element. *The elements are ordered from the lesser quality to the highest: lead, mercury, phosphorous, silver, copper, platinum. A Wonder requires its own main element, and a bit of all lesser quality elements. E.g. A wonder associated with silver, will also require lead, mercury, and phosphorous (but no copper or platinum). *Total number of elements needed to build all 6 wonders once: Alchemist's Tome (First Wonder) "Long thought to have been lost, blueprints for the fabled 'Alchemist's Tome' have been found by your tribespeople! Stories of the Tome's strange power have been told for generations, but surely they cannot be true?" *requires mostly Lead *must be built on grass, not sand *recipe is a reward for a quest Total: 8,110 wood, 28 lead, 1 Palm Opal, 1 lodestone, 26 sundust and various comme resources. When completed: "Simply drop a tribesperson onto the Alchemist's Tome to completely customize their hair color and skin tone. But remember, these changes are only "skin deep" and will not affect the hair color or skin tone of a tribesperson's future children" Note: You can customize a tribeperson's hair color or skin tone as many times as you like. Note: Changing a tribee's hair color with the Tome doesn't help with solving the Obelisk mystery. And using the Obelisk on a tribee, whose hair color has been changed by the Tome, doesn't remove the Tome color (but it still changes the hair color). Brazen Scout "The dawn of the ancient Bronze Age coincided with the birth of Cuprum, hero of the Shallow Seas. With his brazen spirit and indomitable will, he returned the Great Ocean to the era of peace and prosperity that has lasted to this day." *requires mostly Copper and dyes *recipe found in crate *needs to be built on sand not on grass. Total: 20,310 wood, 106 copper, 5 lead, 10 mercury, 20 phosphorous, 25 silver, 10 lodestone, and 230 sundust plus some rare dyes and gems. Note: A Flawess Bolt Agate is a gem, you have to craft using 3 Bolt Agate. But Bolt Agate is a crafted gem too, and need gems, which need to be crafted... So A Flawess Bolt Agate turns out to be: *3 Agate *3 Turquoise *3 White Glass *3 Menilite *3 Diatomite *3 Milk Opal *3 Emerald *3 Moss Agate *3 Green Glass *3 Yellow Glass *3 Blue Glass *3 Peridot *3 Rubicelle *3 Tanzanite *3 Knorringite When completed: "Items (such as shells, Stardust, Stork Feathers, etc) will now appear as close to the Brazen Scout as possible, rather than scattered across your island." Eternity Queen "Elders tell of a cowardly King who once ruled over the entire Great Ocean. For fear of his subjects growing too numerous and plotting against him, he decreed that no family was to have more than one child. Then, his own wife miraculously bore him mankind's first set of twins! For breaking his decree, he sentenced her to death. Hearing of this, the outraged populace took up arms and overthrew the King! Twins have been common since that great day, thanks to Eternity's Queen." *requires mostly Platinum and shells or stork feathers *must be built on grass, not sand *recipe found in crate Total: 32,210 wood, 530 feathers, 560 shells, 128 platinum, 5 lead, 10 mercury, 20 phosphorous, 30 copper, 25 silver, 1 Heavenstone, 20 lodestone, 542 sundust Note: A Heavenstone is a gem, crafted using 1 Sunstone, 1 Uvarovite, and 50 Moondust. When completed: "All babies born henceforth will be twins. And whenever twins would previously have been born, triplets will be born instead! The Eternity's Queen has this effect on all of your islands, not just the one it is built on." Note: the Queen has no effect on cloning. WARNING: make sure, you solved the family statue mystery before completing the Queen, as no woman can have only one baby afterwards. Promethean Sun "Legend has it that the sun's rays did not always shine so brightly upon our islands. The world was once a place of snow, ice, and hardship! That is, until the mighty Promethean Tribe somehow coaxed the sun to burn more fiercely..." *requires mostly Phosphorous and gems *recipe found in crate *must be built on grass, not sand Construction Total: 14,560 wood, 200 stardust, 67 phophorous, 10 mercury, 3 lodestone, 52 sundust, 6 various crafted gems, and various common resources. When completed: "Any Sundust earned by playing mini-games will be doubled! The Promethean Sun has this effect on all of your islands, not just the one it is built on." Note: This wonder is only useful, if you need sundusts. As these resources are only used to build wonders, you may want to start building this wonder as soon as possible. Robed Justice "Games are nothing without rules, and rules are hollow without justice. So said the leader of the Argentum Tribe, centuries ago, as she ushered in the Age of Ludology, bringing great happiness to the scattered tribes of old." *requires mostly Silver and berries *recipe found in crate *must be built on grass, not sand Construction Total: 13,660 wood, 2 raw silk, 77 silver, 5 lead, 10 mercury, 20 phosphorous, 5 lodestone, 146 sundusts, 2 saskaberry and other berries. When completed: "You will gain one additional free mini-game play per day for each mini-game. The Robed Justice has this effect on all of your islands, not just the one it is built on." Winged Herald "The famous Winged Heralds of antiquity supposedly carried mystical devices that helped guide them to their heavenly destinations. The substance used to create the devices was said to have been exceedingly rare and valuable! But what does it matter? No doubt these tales of Winged Heralds were invented merely to make children's stories more interesting..." *requires mostly mercury and cotton *must be built on grass, not sand *recipe is the reward of the "complete a wonder" quest Total: 9,660 wood, 532 cotton, 52 mercury, 3 lead, 2 lodestone, 42 sundust. When completed: "Whenever you acquire Lodestone in a crate or from recycling old items, you will receive two instead of just one! But remember, this does NOT affect the probability of receiving Lodestone when you recycle items, only the quantity you receive. The Winged Herald has this effect on all of your islands, not just the one it is built on." Note: This wonder is only useful if you need lodestones. As these resources are only used to build wonders, you may want to start building this wonder as soon as possible. Wonders building strategies Milmot's strategy: crafting is king *Choose an island, where you'll build all 4 "all-islands" wonders (Herald, Sun, Queen, Justice). This will be a permanent island, so choose the mysteries on it carefully. The element is not essential (unless you have too few neighbors' islands to visit), as you'll have collected all the needed elements by the time, you need them. Try to limit its population to 20 tribees or less to minimize the load on your computer (or your visitor's computer). And, of course, no decoration, nothing on the beach except trees (but only on the top of the northern beach) to make resources hunting as easy as possible. *Upgrade the recycling depot to the max, you can afford. *Let your visitors know, this is your main island (change its name for example), so that they do a special effort to find shells and other resources on it. *Craft as many pieces of the same item as you can. There are at least 3 roads: cotton and clothing, straw and decoration (hay bale), wood and decoration (stool). I didn't study the 4rd road: Dyes (mushrooms and berries). If you choose the cotton or straw road, choose a huge island and put farms everywhere. WARNING: if you craft many pieces of cloths or decorations, recycle them''' BEFORE 'leaving your island, or you may be unable to ever load your island again. *Wait to recycle these items, until you really need some lodestones, so that you recycle the max number. *Build the Winged Herald just after the Tome. *Build then the Sun (first if you prefer to play less mini-games) and the Scout (to help your visitors and you gathering resources). *Finish by the Queen and Justice. This should keep you busy for a month or 2 ;) ''Note: you may want to save your pearls to buy raw silk or other almost impossible to find items, and tickets.